Thunder Buddies
by Kayxxx
Summary: Random one shot. Young Cal comforts his younger brother Ethan during a storm. I suppose you could say it's slightly inspired by the movie "Ted" but nowhere near as rude or inappropriate (I hope at least, hahaha). Unfortunately I don't own these characters, as much as I really would like to, they belong to Casualty. Happy reading :)


**Just a random idea I had for a one shot which I wrote last night when the world decided to throw a random storm out after a lovely sunny day. Hope you enjoy :) (I will still be continuing with my other story, this story is just a one off) Kayxxx**

Thunder Buddies

He lay in his bed where he had done since 8pm this was the time him and his brother had gotten sent there for fighting with one another yet again. His younger brother had fallen asleep within half an hour of being sent upstairs but he had decided to rebel and stay awake for as long as he possibly could. Seven hours ago he hated his brother and his brother too, hated him, with them both setting the blame on each other for getting sent to bed, but it was now 3am and his boiling blood had finally cooled.

He lay listening to the rain outside pour down so violently, hitting hard against his windowpane just above where his little brother dozed. Lightning ripped through the darkened sky, illuminating their room just for a split second, then a grumble of thunder followed shortly afterwards. The wind howled loudly as it blew, picking up all sorts on its travels and throwing them in all different directions. The storm outside reminded him of something, it was as though it was throwing its own tantrum, much like the one he had thrown earlier on in the evening which he had now grown to regret.

He looked over at his sleeping brother, only seeing his face as the lightning sparked some light to their room. He could only hope that his brother would remain asleep throughout this storm as the sound of thunder utterly terrified him. But as if on cue, a loud grumble of thunder called which seemed to rattle the entire house. His brother woke instantly and shot up in his bed. He watched as his brother popped his head behind the curtain to take a look at the violent storm outside before he turned to look over at him desperately but he closed his eyes and acted as though he was asleep.

"No" young Ethan whimpered as the sound of thunder ripped once again through the sky, he pulled the covers over his head and closed his eyes. He began to whisper words to a song he knew in attempt to drown out the terrifying noise.

The older boy sighed as he listened to his younger brother sniffle from under the covers. They were mid-silent treatment with each other but his brother needed him, what a dilemma. "When you hear the sound of thunder..." He whispered.

He heard his brother's sniffling stop, "don't you get too scared..." He replied from under his duvet.

"Just think a happy thought and let your mind go wonder" the older boy continued.

Ethan peaked through an opening in his duvet and saw his older brother invite him over. With another rumble of thunder Ethan shot out of his bed and quickly into his brother's.

"What is it today?" Cal asked as his younger brother pulled his duvet up over his face.

"Hmm, God playing bowling with the Angels" Ethan spoke muffled by the covers.

"I think, there's a really hungry giant somewhere and that's his belly rumbling" Cal spoke with a smile.

Ethan pulled the covers from his face and looked up at his brother as he chuckled.

"Horses are running on the clouds" he spoke with a smirk.

"Possibly" Cal smiled, "or maybe someone up there is creating a new star and the machine got clogged" Cal spoke looking down at Ethan who chuckled again.

"Okay" Ethan spoke as he sat up excitedly, "I think Father Christmas is practicing for December and has dropped all his presents from his slay" he spoke causing his older brother to laugh at his innocence.

"That's a good one" the older boy laughed. "What if the clouds are trying to high five each other?" Cal spoke raising his eyebrows.

"Maybe there's a marching band up there practising and its drum day" Ethan giggled.

"Or there's a football match going on the clouds and everyone's favourite team just scored so they're all celebrating by jumping up and down" Cal spoke causing them both to laugh.

Another rumble of thunder came and it was the loudest one yet. Ethan lay back down with the covers pulled up just leaving his eyes poking out.

"There are a herd of elephants and horses running on the clouds now" He spoke with fear in his voice.

"What if it's Doctor who and he's travelling through the sky in his Tardis?" Cal spoke knowing this would trigger a reaction from his geeky younger brother.

"I wish" Ethan spoke with a grin as he looked up at Cal.

"See it's not so scary when you think of it like that is it?" Cal spoke looking down at his brother.

"No" he admitted.

Another grumble of thunder came and Cal looked down at his brother once more to see his reaction, but instead of him jumping or hiding, he smiled.

"What one are you thinking of?" Cal asked.

"The doctor who one" Ethan replied with a smirk.

"Thought so" Cal replied.

"What one are you thinking of?" Ethan asked looking up.

"Farther Christmas dropping all his presents" Cal replied with a chuckle.

"Hopefully some will land in our back garden" Ethan added with a giggle. Yet again the thunder called and even though he was acting as though he was okay, Cal knew his younger brother was still slightly scared. Ethan held his hand out for his brother to take hold of and he did.

Time passed as they lay side by side listening to the storm together and soon enough Ethan had fallen back asleep. He looked down at his sleeping brother and smiled, he didn't hate him, how could he? He was his younger brother and God did he love him.

There was a light knock and their mother appeared in their doorway.

"Are you boys okay?" She spoke quietly.

"Shh" Cal whispered in fear she'll wake his sleeping brother up once again.

"We're fine" he replied with a smile.

"Is he asleep?" She whispered to which Cal nodded.

"What one are you thinking of mum?" He asked.

"I think someone up there saw there were two boys who were growing apart and needed to do some bonding and so they made a storm...I think they did quite well don't you?" She asked as she looked at her older son holding hands with her younger son so protectively. Cal replied with a smile and a nod.

"I don't want to grow apart from him _really_ mum" he spoke looking down at his brother.

"I know, and he'll always need you Caleb, the same way you'll always need him" she whispered as she took a seat on his bed and stroked his hair as he lay back down to rest his head on his pillow.

She picked up the younger boy, placed him back in his own bed and tucked him in. She leaned over and kissed his forehead causing him to bury himself into his duvet, still far away in his own dreamland. She turned to find her older son had too dozed off,

"I love you my son" she pressed her lips against his cheek.

"I love you too" he mumbled half asleep.


End file.
